Saving Edward
Saving Edward is the fourteenth story of the first volume. Plot Thomas had been sent to work on Edward's line whilst repairs took place on his branch line. Edward was glad of some help - he didn't feel well - his valves leaked and he wheezed and clanked as puffed along, but no matter what - he always pulled his trains. One morning, Thomas and Edward were both getting ready for the day. Edward's fire was slow to start. "Are you having trouble getting steam up?" asked Thomas. Edward didn't want to worry Thomas. "I'm fine," he assured. "I'll have steam up and do my jobs with no trouble at all." "But you have had trouble getting up for the past few days," continued Thomas. "Perhaps it's just the wrong sort of coal." "The wrong sort of coal? Honestly, you should tell the Fat Controller about this. I don't mind staying here longer to help BoCo whilst you're away at the Works." "I suppose so." "I mean, you're not worried the Fat Controller might think you're too old, right?" "Of course not. I'm still as useful as ever. Even if I feel a bit down, I can still do my work without any trouble." Thomas still remained concerned. Then, the Stationmaster came up. "Edward, there's a big cargo ship coming into Brendam. You must take that, and the usual load of china clay to the Big Station. Thomas, you must arrange the train right after your passenger run." "That'll be a heavy goods train," said Thomas. "Are you sure you'll be able to pull it?" "Of course," smiled Edward. "I'll have steam up soon, so don't you worry." Thomas wasn't sure about this as he fetched his coaches, and steamed to platform as Henry arrived. "I'm sorry, I thought this was the Junction for a moment," chuckled Henry. "Ha, ha, very funny," replied Thomas. In no time at all, Thomas reached Brendam Docks where Cranky was already unloading the cargo ship. "This must be the most cargo I've ever unloaded from a single ship ever," said Cranky. "Now hurry up and bring me more trucks!" "I've only one set of wheels!" laughed Salty. "Worry not, Thomas is here to help." Soon, Thomas and Salty had arranged the train. Presently, Timothy arrived with the china clay. "My, that's a long train," he observed. "Who's train is that?" "Edward's," replied Thomas. "Really? Well, I must say, he's very capable for his age." "There's nothing our Edward can't do," agreed Salty. "But maybe not when he doesn't even have enough steam," thought Thomas. Thomas went to the water column and his Driver noticed he looked worried. "I don't think Edward will be able to pull it. It's very heavy, and he's not feeling very well," he explained. "Regardless, Edward will give it a try," replied his Driver. Minutes later, Edward arrived. "The train is all ready," said Thomas. "Thanks, Thomas." Edward was coupled on, and he started to pull but Thomas was right - the train was heavy. Slowly but surely, Edward moved the train into motion, and set off gently. "Good job, Edward!" cheered Thomas. Edward heard nothing. He was pulling his hardest, but it was very hard work. He was soon out of the Docks, and struggling to keep the train going. Edward's Fireman was worried. "He's loosing steam quickly," he told the Driver. "I think it's best we stop at the next signal-box," decided the Driver. The Driver brought the train to a stop. "I'm sorry, old boy, but this is just too heavy for you right now." Edward felt bad. Back at Brendam, Thomas heard the news. "Is he all right?" asked Thomas. "Yes, but he can't pull the goods train," said the Dock Manager. "Perhaps I could and he can take care of my passengers." "Splendid idea." Soon, all the arrangements were made. Thomas would take his train to Suddery, then back to collect Edward's train, and then Edward would finish the passenger run. Thomas puffed next to Edward. "I have to admit, it was very brave of you to try," said Thomas. "Thanks, I suppose," sighed Edward, weakly. "What's wrong?" "I just hate to have failed." "Hey, what matters, is you tried your best and you did well to get here." "Maybe so, but I still feel bad." "Don't worry. When I get to the Big Station, I'll tell the Fat Controller that you need repairs." "Please don't." "Why not? He's not going to scrap you." "I only failed because it was a very heavy train. I can still work fine." "Edward, you neither sound nor look good. It's best you go to the Works." "We all have to push through difficult times." "Don't you think there's a line though. I know you'll come through, even on one piston, but this is the worst I've seen you in years." Edward sighed. "All right, look, I'll tell the Fat Controller tomorrow." Thomas was skeptical, but agreed. By the time, Thomas reached Edward's station, he realised the train was very late. He was however, glad to have a short rest. "Bother. The Fat Controller won't be too happy. And he won't enjoy hearing about Edward's problem." "Are you going to tell him?" asked his Driver. "Of course, he helped me earn my branch line. It's only right that I tell him Edward needs repairs. I can't believe Edward would work in his current condition. And if he won't tell the Fat Controller, then I will." When Thomas reached the Big Station, the Fat Controller was waiting. "Thomas? What are you doing here? Where's Edward? And why are you pulling his train?" Thomas wanted to tell the Fat Controller about Edward, but he suddenly stuttered. "Er, well, Edward, uh, took on the wrong sort of coal," explained Thomas, sheepishly. "The wrong sort of coal? Whatever are you talking about?" The Fat Controller told Thomas to deliver the china clay to Arlesburgh. "What happened there, Thomas?" asked the Driver. "I just, didn't want Edward to get into trouble. I mean, how did he not here about the change." "Search me." "In any case, I'd rather take the heat, even though my axles are aching from pulling that goods train." Meanwhile, at Wellsworth, Gordon was waiting for Thomas's train, which was being pulled by Edward, though Gordon was unaware of this as well. "There you are, Thomas - or Edward?" "Yes, Gordon, it's me." "I thought Thomas was looking after passengers." "A change is all right every once in a while." Just then, the Stationmaster came up. "Edward, what's all this about the wrong sort of coal?" "The wrong sort of coal?" "Yes. Thomas told the Fat Controller that you had the wrong sort of coal as an excuse for taking your goods train." "Oh dear, this is all wrong," wheezed Edward. "Whoa, Edward, you don't sound good," said Gordon. "I'm not. I thought I could pull the train, and when I couldn't, I didn't want to admit my failure." Edward turned to the Stationmaster. "Can you ask the Fat Controller to come and I will explain everything." "Of course." Later, the Fat Controller arrived on board Thomas. "I'll just start by saying I'm sorry. But none of this is Thomas's fault. I haven't been feeling well lately, but I wanted to keep on working. I love working, but Thomas, you were right, sometimes there is a line, and now I have to let you know that I need repairs." "Now, Edward, I know you will always keep on going no matter what. You've done many heroic feats in the past, and you always be very useful and a valuable member to my railway." "Thank you, Sir." "I'm glad you admit your mistake. Now, it'll be off to the Works in a couple days for you then." "Please Sir," put in Thomas. "May I stay here and help run Edward's line whilst he's away if that's all right with you." "Are you sure?" "Of course. I owe a lot to Edward. That was the heaviest train I've pulled, but if there's something Edward's taught me is never, never give up." "All right. Sounds good to me," agreed the Fat Controller. Later, Thomas and Edward were alone. "You were right, Thomas, I should have told the Fat Controller about this earlier." "I just glad you're going to the Works. You're a really great teacher." "And you're a great student. Now, are you sure you're all right with helping run my line whilst I'm away." "Yeah. I did learn from the best." "Thanks, Thomas." "No problem, Edward." Both engines realised that even when it's hard, it's best to tell the truth, and both were very glad to have each other as friends. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Timothy *Salty *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *BoCo (mentioned) Locations *Wellsworth *Suddery *Brendam Docks *Tidmouth *Arlesburgh (mentioned) *The Works (mentioned) *Knapford (mentioned) Trivia *This episode is based off the ninth series episode of the same name. *According to the Writer, this re-write has been planned for quite some time, but only a recent viewing of the DVD release Tales from the Tracks finally got him to write it out. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes